


Time

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Human AU, Lesbian Kirishima Touka, Love Confession, Non-Ghoul AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touka POV, but only on one instance, kanehide is mentioned, oh yea and toukas not a ghoul, or else it would be way more angstier, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: "I like you!"Yoriko was never one to be bold.No, Touka was the bold one. Yoriko was meek and shy and cute and Touka was the aggressive, bold and unattractive (personality-wise, because no one in their right mind goes for the one with anger issues) one.So, Touka has no idea what the fuck's happening anymore when Yoriko stands up straight in Touka's tiny apartment, ignoring the papers that slide to the floor due to her abrupt action, and unexpectedly proclaims her feelings for Touka, or so she assumes as there's nobody else in the room.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> One day, ill create a fic with an actual plot that requires proper research and dedication and is several chapters long. but todays not that day. until then, have these hopeless one shots and thnks for reading!

"I like you!"

Yoriko was never one to be bold.

No, Touka was the bold one. Yoriko was meek and shy and cute and Touka was the aggressive, bold and unattractive (personality-wise, because no one in their right mind goes for the one with anger issues) one.

So, Touka has no idea what the fuck's happening anymore when Yoriko stands up straight in Touka's tiny apartment, ignoring the papers that slide to the floor due to her abrupt action, and unexpectedly proclaims her feelings for Touka, or so she assumes as there's nobody else in the room.

Touka's shocked at first because what the fuck is going on here and did her dumbass coworkers dare her friend to do this when they found out about her own hopeless crush for the girl as payment for teasing Kaneki about his feelings for sunflower boy like they didn't already tease her senseless???

If Touka goes through this without embarrassing herself, she's going to murder them.

Back to the matter in hand though, Yoriko's still standing and looking at her expectantly for an outward reaction and Touka's about to open her mouth to reassure her that she shouldn't take Nishiki or Koma seriously and shit- was Irimi in this as well, she's not sure.

But then she notices it.

Yoriko looks... genuine.

Her hands are a little shaky and her face is blazing red with embarrassment.

She also looks hopeful.

Like she actually meant the confession.

Oh.

Yoriko likes... her?

Touka feels like her brain just fried up with the revelation.

If she was a machine and not a human, then she probably would have short-circuited.

But she's not a machine though so she's just very hyper aware of the fact that Yoriko was waiting.

For an answer.

To the confession.

Which she definitely reciprocates.

And has reciprocated for who knows how long.

She opens her mouth but no sound comes out.

Yoriko notices this and her eyes scrunch up with worry in a way that makes her look cuter.

Damn it.

"I- I like you too," Touka finally manages to speak. Her voice is shaky, though and she wants to bury her face in her hands in embarrassment.

But then she wouldn't be able to see Yoriko go even redder and smirk inwardly because damn that looks adorable.

"R-really?," Yoriko asks nervously, looking like she's on the verge of self-combusting. 

Touka feels warm and it's a little uncomfortable but she swallows and makes a sound of confirmation because she doesn't think she'll be able to speak.

"H-how long?" Yoriko questions uncertainly and she looks unsure and her voice is all hesitant and disbelieving. She's twiddling her fingers nervously like she wants to bite them but is restraining herself.

Yoriko doesn't sound like she believes Touka. Like she thinks Touka's just messing with her.

Touka frowns a little, despite how nervous she feels. She can't have that.

"Over a year now", she answers softly but firmly, putting as much confidence as possible into her tone, trying to wordlessly assure Yoriko that yes, despite her crush's low self esteem which is ridiculous because Yoriko's awesome, Touka really really likes said crush and has for a really long time.

Yoriko's mouth falls open, much to Touka's satisfaction because hah! Take that!

"You?" Touka asks, more out of curiosity then anything now because Touka's liked her for a while now and wants to know how many chances she's missed.

Yoriko's blush, that had faded into a softer pink, came back with full force and she stutters incomprehensibly.

Touka blinks. Interesting reaction.

Yoriko trembles a little under Touka's searching gaze and replies nervously,

"Ever since we met."

Well, damn.

It was Touka's turn to blush madly.

Her mind automatically goes back to the first year of high school.

Impossible. No way.

Just- Wow. She had been more oblivious than she thought if she missed it then.

How-? Yoriko had been waiting for her for that long?

Why?

Why her?

No one's ever managed to make her feel this way. So genuinely appreciated. Until Yoriko.

And for her to start liking her from the first day too.

She doesn't deserve Yoriko.

Next to Yoriko, someone like her might as well be scum.

God, she swears she would do anything for this girl.

"Huh," Touka murmurs.

Her head had imperceptibly turned down.

The sheer amount of emotion she's feeling right now is overwhelming.

"H-huh?"

Shit, Yoriko sounds worried now. Touka wants to throttle herself. 

She looks back up.

Yoriko's sat back down and she's nervously leaning across the table in Touka's direction, warm brown eyes filled with worry, concern and hope. 

Touka feels her throat swell up and god, she loves this girl.

Yoriko's actually pretty close, she registers at the back of her mind.

But honestly, she's not sure what's what anymore because Yoriko's filling up her entire field of vision and all she can see is Yoriko's eyes, always so open, the shape of her face, the curves of her body, her pink, shiny lips.

Yoriko's eyes grow hazy and suddenly she can feel Yoriko's warm breath on her own face, the tip of their noses occasionally brushing.

Somehow, she's subtly clasped Yoriko's hand in her own and can feel the soft skin of her palms.

Yoriko's cloudy expression warms her to her toes.

The next moment, she's inched forward with another look at Yoriko's lips and she's finally kissing her.

Yoriko's lips are soft and perfect and Touka closes her eyes respectively, savoring every moment of it.

Yoriko's breath is hot and she feels the heart rate beneath her fingers speed up.

She can feel Yoriko's hand, the one she's not holding, cup her cheek slightly, fingers hesitantly brushing her face as if to ask whether this was okay.

Touka raises her free hand to cover over Yoriko's one, a sign of reassurance.

Yoriko's smiling slightly and Touka leans closer and tilts her head, capturing their lips together more properly.

Touka isn't well versed enough in literature to accurately describe the taste of Yoriko's lips.

It still tastes brilliant though.

She loves it.

Touka lets off when Yoriko shifts in embarrassment moments later.

Both of them are smiling, faces red and breathing heavily.

Yoriko looks abashed but glad and Touka's grinning brightly.

The rest of their work is done mostly silently with fleeting glances at each other every now and then.

They hold hands under the table, occasionally stroking the other's with a thumb.

They have time and Touka's going to make every moment worth it from now on.


End file.
